Yus Kreega
Yus Kreega was a growing spaceport and cattle town located on the arid planet Peldaasa. It was located east of the Veerchok Valley along the equator of the small world, and contained multiple residences, businesses, landing fields, and stockyards. Description Yus Kreega was located along the equator of Peldaasa, just 7 kilometers east of the Veerchok Valley in a large, grassy plain. Multiple landing fields and livestock yards dotted its surface, with even more residential buildings constructed out of sandstone, plastoid, and the natural red rock found on the planet. Vendors could be found in the streets and several businesses began to open across the town. Several buildings were inspired by Lothal and Hutt architecture, owing to its unique domed buildings and seemingly run-down shacks. In actuality, many of the buildings were well-suited to the planet's warm climate, with built-in plastoid cooling vents inside many of the buildings' walls. Large moisture vaporators and power generators dotted the town, providing water and power to the citizens that so desperately needed it for themselves and their livestock. Several popular streets included Trader's Plaza and Gison Avenue. Red Rock Road was a less-important street than ran through a shifty neighborhood. Duster's Cantina served as a popular location and business hub on the intersection of Trader's Plaza and Gison Avenue, and several homes were cluttered together in three main housing districts. Livestock yards surrounded all sides of the town, and a few select circular docking bays were next to each other on the northern side of the town, providing proper landing and mechanical services to the large transports and bulk freighters that arrived on the planet weekly bearing supplies and more colonists. Several landing fields were clumped around the docking bays for personal transports and light freighters, as well as the skyhoppers used by colonists for quick transport to and from their homesteads outside the town. History The rough and tumble town of Yus Kreega was properly settled and constructed in 100 BBY, with no real date establishing its construction. It quickly grew to supply the growing farming community on the world, providing both livestock and auction yards for the ranchers needing to sell their cattle. Over time the planet gained the attraction of Garr Services, and Ghon Garr sponsored several independent ranches as long as they allowed him to raise herds of offworld nerfs. Due to his immense wealth, the town quickly sprung up into a proper spaceport, providing landing services to both bulk freighters and personal transports. Locations * Docking Bay District * Dontu's Clinic * Duster's Cantina * Garr Services headquarters * Gison Avenue * Red Rock Road * Silero's Weapons Shop * Trader's Plaza * The Yus Kreega Inn * Twoodloo Bros. Livestock Yard * Yar Char General Store Behind the Scenes Yus Kreega is inspired by multiple real-life Old West towns as well as the fictitious town Valentine from the video game Red Dead Redemption 2. The images for the town are concept art for the planet Garel and Lothal from Star Wars Rebels.Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Spaceports Category:Towns